Duality
by drinksdeadlizards
Summary: Pre-Anime. Mitsukuni can't sleep because there is something on his mind. Takashi takes care of him. Warning- Slash. Not for minors.


Duality

Pre-series. Takashi taking care of his Mitsukuni. Slash and uh, 'adult themes'.

They lay together in the large bed.

Mitsukuni is half atop his taller companion, his face tucked against Takashi's neck. Here, wrapped in his lover's arms is the only place he feels at peace.

Outside, he has to be the Haninozuka heir, the karate club captain, his father's eldest son, constantly needing to prove himself 'man enough' because of his diminutive stature.

It was his fathers fault he was so tiny anyway.

The doctors had found the hormone deficiency early enough to counteract it, but his father had refused the treatments, determined that his son would overcome the deficiency through natural remedies.

Those treatments had failed, as the doctors had warned they would, and now it was too late for the hormone treatments to help him grow much at all.

At least his sexual development was on track. He didn't mind being small of stature,

but to have remained a child in other ways would have been unbearable.

Still, he hated having to be someone he wasn't in public.

Mitsukuni wriggled deeper into Takashi's embrace. The taller boy's arms tightening automatically around him.

He sighs. Here, with his Takashi, he is free to be himself, to admit he likes sweets and stuffed animals and that he still has the Usa-chan his grandmother made for him hidden in his wardrobe.

Takashi loves him for exactly who he is and Mitsukuni loves him fiercely in return.

Growing up, their lives had always been entwined and it had seemed only natural to them that their relationship should become that of lovers.

The true nature of their relationship was their greatest secret. It was something they knew their families would not approve of, but were determined not to give up.

Mitsukuni can't imagine being with anyone but his Takashi, or even imagine wanting to be. Takashi takes care of him in ways he didn't even know he needed until it happened.

He had been getting angrier and angrier as the stress of maintaining his façade built up. He was ready to explode with the tension, snapping at everyone, even Chika-Chan, when Takashi had stepped in with his solution.

So now, when it is just them, Takashi takes charge.

Mitsukuni doesn't have to worry about anything, doesn't have to be in control. Takashi tells him what to do if something needs to be done- homework, meal times, bedtime.  
>He finds it so freeing just to obey for a change instead of having to issue the orders.<p>

Takashi indulges him when he acts childish, giving him boundaries and rules, structure, to ground him.

Takashi frowns slightly as Mitsukuni wriggles again in his arms. He strokes one hand down his beloved's spine to soothe him.

"What's keeping you awake?" his deep voice rumbles.

"The offer that Suoh made. Joining his host club"

"Ahh."

"I think… It might be… but…"

"If you want to try it, I'll be there with you."

Takashi felt the nod, blonde locks tickling against his bare chest with the movement.

"Can't let you forget me when surrounded by pretty girls."

"Never" Mitsukuni protests. "I'm yours Takashi."

"Yes." He gives the small body a gentle squeeze. "Can you sleep now?"

"No" Mitsukuni wriggles against him again "I'm all awake now."

He undulates, pressing his hardening prick against Takashi's side.

The tall teen smiles. He loves how open Mitsukuni is with him, how he trusts Takashi to take care of him.

Sure, he has other goals and interests but it is loving, protecting and caring for Mitsukuni that is his purpose in life.

Even when it comes to sex, Mitsukuni is innocent. Not inexperienced, but open and trusting with his needs and desires, knowing that Takashi will take care of him.

"Are you horny Baby?" he questions, already knowing the answer. Mitsukuni has a high drive and it's been a few days.

"Uh huh" There's just enough light for him to see wide, pleading eyes as the hard flesh is pushed against him again.

He pulls back the covers, turns Mitsukuni onto his back and leans over him.

"You have been so good" he kisses the rosy lips, licking against them until Mitsukuni opens under him, kissing back fervently, their tongues dancing together.

Small arms wrap around Takashi's neck.

With one hand he removes the smaller boy's boxer shorts and gives his erect prick one teasingly light stroke.

Mitsukuni whimpers and writhes underneath him.

Shifting away, Takashi removes his own cotton sleep pants.

Scooping up Mitsukuni, he makes himself comfortable against the pillows and places the smaller male down, straddled on his hands and knees above him, face to face with his hard cock and exposing his most intimate areas to Takashi's gaze.

The damp tip of Mitsukuni's prick touches against his chest in time with his breathing, another tease to his beloved's arousal.

"Go on" He instructs and Mitsukuni compiles, kissing and tonguing his erection with fervent dedication.

Sensation washing over him, Takashi closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his little lover worshipping his cock.

One handed, he finds the tube of lube in the nightstand drawer. Drawing it out, he squirts a small dollop directly onto Mitsukuni's pucker, eliciting a squeal as the cold gel hits warm flesh.

He works his hands over round cheeks, a perfect fit in his palms before relenting.

Gently, he strokes a finger around the tight muscle, spreading the lube and stimulating the nerve endings.

Slowly, he dips his finger just inside the small hole then withdraws it. He repeats the motion, again and again until desperate mews are coming from the mouth on his cock. He pushes the digit in deeper, stroking the warm passage, wriggling it about to stretch the muscles.

Coating another finger in lube, Takashi quickly withdraws the first. He pushes the new finger inside before the lube has a chance to warm.

Mitsukuni squeals again, his prick twitching at the cool sensation. A drop of pre-cum drips from its tip onto Takashi's chest.

Carefully Takashi stretches his lover's opening until both his fingers are moving easily in and out. Pushing them deeper into the lithe body, he curls them a little, pressing on Mitsukuni's prostate.

He keeps it up, fingers moving, rubbing over that spot every so often until Mitsukuni is rocking himself backward, desperate for more stimulation, his prick red and dripping.

Mitsukuni's lips are wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking desperately.

They make an obscene popping noise when Takashi removes his fingers from Mitsukuni's body and lifts the small body off of his, pulling his mouth away.

Now it is Mitsukuni's turn to be on his back. Takashi kisses him passionately, fingers returning to tease at the stretched hole.

"touch yourself." He orders between kisses. "I want to see you cum."

Mitsukuni, one hand tangled in Takashi's hair, obediently reaches down with the other, wrapping it around himself.

He moans into the taller boy's mouth as his prick gets the friction he has been craving.

Takashi brings both fingers onto that spot inside his lover, drumming against it.

With a moan, the small teen cums, his eyes squeezed shut, spraying cum all over his own chest.

It is Takashi's turn to moan. Having his beloved climax at his hands is so amazing. He can see the ecstasy on his face, feel his muscles clench around his fingers.

He thrusts them softly through the aftermath of Mitsukuni's orgasm before pulling them out.

Brown eyes flutter open at the loss and watch as Takashi moves, kneeling over Mitsukuni's thighs, his rigid cock jutting out proudly.

"Now me Baby. Both hands."

He keeps his eyes open, gaze locked with Mitsukuni's as the blonde works to bring him off.

It doesn't take much, a dozen strokes or so, and Takashi is cumming, thick white ropes of fluid adding to the mess already covering Mitsukuni's skin.

He rolls to the side, propping himself up on one elbow, gazing down at the object of his devotion.

Takashi wished he dare take a photograph.

Large brown eyes are blinking drowsily up at him, a well fucked expression, pale skin still flushed with arousal and covered in their combined release.

Mitsukuni had never looked more beautiful.

Regretfully, Takashi rises. Fetching a wet towel, he cleans them both, wiping all evidence of their release from his lover's skin and drying it.

He pulls Mitsukuni, already more asleep than awake, into his arms, covering them both with the quilt and they drift to sleep, utterly contented.

Grr, is messing up all the formatting.

Like it, hate it, couldn't care either way but spotted a mistake? Let me know via a review so that I can improve my writing.

Thanks! *DDL


End file.
